Kitten Milk
by YugiDementia
Summary: It's PWP Kittenplay with equally sadistic Seb and Ciel. (Ciel is a bit OOC from cannon.)


A/N: Written for the 2015 Kuro Secret Santa on tumblr for unholity!

* * *

Ciel kneeled obediently before Sebastian, wearing nothing but his look of annoyance. Sebastian lovingly placed the ears he had made on Ciel's head, deft fingers tightly fastened the black lace under the boy's chin, pulling the ears taut and attentive.

"Since you refuse to let me keep cats in the manor, you'll have to do."

They had an arrangement of sorts, the butler got his kitten fix and Ciel had his carnal needs met. Much to his chagrin, this was also how Ciel received his punishments to correct his improper behavior, the switch long forgotten.

Sebastian held his hands out to the boy, looking expectantly at his pet. The boy carefully nipped a finger from each glove to tug them until they fall to the floor. Sebastian rewarded the earl by stroking the dark hair, lightly mussing his fingers through it. As much as the boy hated to admit it, the feeling set his nerve endings alight- he really wondered if he had always been so sensitive or if the demon had precisely conditioned him as such.

"I must fashion you a tail soon," Sebastian mused aloud, trailing his cold fingers down the back of Ciel's neck, his smiling broadening as each goosebump arose. Ciel sighed softly when the hand continued it's graceful pace down the knobs of his spine. Sebastian ran nails in the place of the pads of his fingers once he felt the tension melt from his ward.

He leaned down to place a gentle kiss along the tender jawline of his pet. "Would you prefer I continue petting you on the bed? I imagine your knees are sore."

"Yes…master."

Sebastian loosened his tie, slipping it over his head, now only adorned in a white dress shirt and slacks. "Since you won't be collared like a proper kitten," Sebastian huffed, pulling his tie over the earl's head, tightening it snugly. He gave a light tug forward to grant the boy permission to follow him. Ciel crawled slowly, careful to put much pressure on his knees, eyes forward toward Sebastian at all times.

The demon felt his own arousal growing, the absolute power he had over the boy that ruled him every waking hour was always so gratifying. To put such a bratty child in his place was always his pleasure.

Sebastian climbed onto the earl's bed, something he only was privy to during these occasions. He impatiently pulled at the tie for the boy to join him, not letting up until Ciel was in his lap.

"What would you like my dear kitten?"

"Touch me! Please…master," Ciel huffed out, his nerves screaming for contact. Laying on Sebastian's lap wasn't enough, hardly electrifying. Sebastian chuckled lightly, teasing his fingers at the base of the boy's neck before pulling them away.

"In due time, pet. Do not forget you have a paddling awaiting you for your slacking in reading assignments."

"I know, I just…can we get that over with? Master?" Ciel whimpered, almost regretting his behavior, but his neediness winning out. His demon had truly ruined him, broken him in like this.

"Hmm, I suppose. Wait here, bottom up for me," Sebastian said as he went to the closet to retrieve the finely crafted wooden paddle, turning it over in his hands to assess its heft. He gave a light smack on his own hand, making sure he'd bruise the boy at worst. Ciel's legs quivered when he heard those practice smacks, fear and arousal quaking through him.

Sebastian stood at the side of the bed, admiring the perfect ass awaiting his punishment, waiting to turn the ivory flesh pink. "Are you ready, kitten?" Sebastian leaned over to whisper softly in Ciel's ear, his raven hair tickling the boy's neck. He allowed himself to palm one cheek greedily and gave it a light squeeze.

"Ah…yes master," the boy panted, pushing himself back into the hand further.

"Patience little one," Sebastian purred as he pulled his hand away. He nipped Ciel's ear lobe, "Five spankings and five paddlings should be sufficient, I want you to count each of them for me."

"Yes m-master," the boy still nervously tasted the word on his tongue, fearing he'd forget to address his demon as such and earn more smacks like their last encounter. He'd been unable to sit for two days after that. His heart was already racing in anticipation of the stinging that agitated his nerves both in pain and pleasure.

"Good boy," Sebastian cooed as he straightened himself up and placed the paddle on the bed adjacent to his pet. He raised his hand and dealt the first blow to across both cheeks, a loud resounding smack ringing through the air.

"One! Ugh."

"Two!" Sebastian watched the hue change to a rose color in the shape of his own hand. He loved to lay claim to his little contractor, especially when the process was so depraved.

Sebastian now alternated between each side, making sure to hit precisely where the boy sat. He wanted the earl to remember this encounter every time he tried to sit. Hopefully the boy would take the lesson to heart and finish his homework and behave better.

"Three! Ah! Four! Ow…five!" The boy's bottom was thoroughly reddened, a few handprints distinguished on his flesh. Sebastian noticed the boy's full erection bobbing against his stomach, that hadn't been so obvious before he began the punishment. His little ward was a wicked one indeed, perhaps imbibing these punishments intentionally.

"Wicked kitten are we? Do you enjoy me hurting you so much?" Sebastian taunted, dark mirth in his voice as he ghosted fingers over stinging flesh. Ciel winced at each contact and his arousal dripped generously now. "Oh, yes…naughty pet, you love this pain. How lovely. Well, you should quite enjoy this then."

Sebastian once again withdrew his subtle touches to cradle the paddle in his hands, taking time to admire it. He knew the boy wouldn't venture a glance and would anxiously await the first hit.

The demon brought the instrument across the underside of both cheeks, where his milk thighs met his ass. The boy nearly buckled in surprise but held steady as he yelped. "Oh! One!"

Sebastian rubbed the paddle across the mark he'd made, hearing the thrumming heartbeat of the boy keep it's restless pace. He slowly brought the implement back, allowing it to touch Ciel as long as possible. He brought two down in rapid succession, on the same spot.

"Two, augh, three!" Ciel's voice strained with pain and breathlessness. He dripped steadily on the duvet below him, despite his outward discomfort.

Sebastian waited a moment until he heard the breathing steady before delivering the last two blows, close together but not quite as rapid. The first was to the left of the original mark, the second to the right. "F-four! Oh, ah-five!"

Sebastian quickly placed the paddle somewhere out of the way before laying tender kisses across Ciel's shoulder blades. Ciel was now slumped on the mattress, his ass lowered but stretched as far from himself as he can manage. "You did excellent, pet. I know this wasn't all punishment for you though," Sebastian said between kisses from the boy's neck to his shoulder.

He allowed his fingers to gently glide along the boy's sides, occasionally dipping down to the frail hipbones. Ciel shivered at the loving touches all along his body and leaned into the hands. Sebastian pressed a bit harder into the hips, fingers toying along the outlines of the knobs.

The butler reluctantly stood up straight, hearing Ciel's whine. "I was going to only treat you this time, but after that slatternly display of yours I must indulge myself. Would you be a good kitten and help master?"

Ciel carefully sat up and turned himself to face his demon, settling on all fours to avoid more agitation. "Yes, master," Ciel said through thick eyelashes.

Sebastian made quick work of his fly and lowered his trousers enough to reveal his cock, right at eye level with the Phantomhive. "I want to make sure you have the adequate ability to use that tongue for cleaning, show me," Sebastian commanded, his eyes smoldering bright red. Ciel leaned forward and poked his tongue out, laying the lightest touch on the head. He looked up at Sebastian for approval and then wrapped his tongue around the head.

Sebastian allowed himself to bury his flexing fingers in the boy's hair behind the cat ears. Ciel permitted his eyes to flutter closed as he enjoyed the gentle tug on his hair, sighing his approval. His sigh cooled on the saliva he'd left on Sebastian's cock, drawing a small moan from the demon.

Ciel lapped at the dripping head before trailing down one side, and then licking a stripe on the underside from the base to the head. He repeated this a few times before Sebastian nudged his cock against the earl's lips, the boy obliging. He began a hesitant pace, taking the demon down half way while working his tongue along the underside. Sebastian growled in frustration and began bucking in the boy's mouth, trying to gain further purchase to no avail.

Sebastian hastily used his free hand to grab his tie around the boy's neck and tugged it forward, the other hand stilling the boy's head. He waited until he knows his pet has submitted to him completely and began ruthlessly fucking his small mouth, saliva spilling out at the corners. He can feel his cock almost hitting the back of the boy's throat, the wet heat feels almost tighter there.

He glanced down at Ciel to make sure he's ok and sees the boy's erection is an angry red and about to burst, covered in his own essence. "Do you like being used like this, you little trollop?" Sebastian grits through his teeth. "I want you to touch yourself, pet. Want to see you spend because you like being used by your master."

Ciel was breathing hard out his nose as he reached under himself to palm his need. He moaned around Sebastian's cock as he felt the first direct contact and started stroking as rapidly as Sebastian was thrusting, his own essence making it an easy task. He pushed himself forward, rocking his hips in time with the tugs of his hand and he's moaning endlessly now deep in his throat, so close to the edge. He'd been denied so long that now he couldn't last, he jolts forward with his last stroke and spends hard all over the blanket.

When Ciel spends, he impales himself further on Sebastian's cock and his moans send the vibrations all through the demon's manhood. The look of pure relief on the boy's face is too much. Sebastian lets go of the tie and quickly releases himself from the heaven that was the boy's mouth as he begins to spend, his hand keeping the boy in place. He throws his head back as the first wave hits him and then the second. As soon as the overwhelming pleasure subsides a bit, he looks at the shameless picture before him. He sees his little contractor, adorned in kitten ears laid out bare and reddened, face covered in the demon's essence and the earl's own essence all over his cock and the sheets. The boy himself is panting hard, spit dribbling down his chin and his eyes watering.

"Will my kitten taste the milk?" Sebastian pondered aloud, hoping the boy could present an even more unchaste image for him to burn into his memory.

"Y-yes…master," Ciel panted, collapsing to lay flat on the bed, exhausted. He looked at his butler as he carefully raised his hand to his face. He swept the back of his palm through the mess on his cheek and brought it to rest before his mouth. His tongue gave a coy swipe through it before he began lapping at in earnest, much the same way he'd seen cats groom themselves.


End file.
